tales_of_tacleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza Casion
I've worked out what's going on! At least, a part of it. Maybe a small part. Shit, what've I walked into? Eliza Casion is a Half-elven Artificer played by Will. Biography Eliza was born poor and with few advantages save her own wits- and was swiftly forced to rely upon them alone. A child of the Serets of Khora, of a distant father and a mother of failing health, hers was a life that would never find ease. For a long time, the lesson she believed she learnt in these times was that the only person she could ever rely on was herself, but recently she has come to see that instead, it simply left her looking for a home she may never find. An orphan by the age of three, with little to care for her beyond what little comfort the charity of nobles could provide for such lost children, life for the young Eliza, who in those days had been left with no second name, left her forever wanting for more. In Eliza's opinion, her life from childhood to the age of fifteen is worthy of little interest. She was poor, she lived in orphanages until she was forced to fend for herself, and she never stayed in any one place long enough to form lasting bonds. This time was mostly filled with her many developing skills, from self-teaching to come to understand the world to her seemingly natural affinity with machinery and fine detail work. These talents, she mused, would likely be her path out of her poverty, so long as she could get the attention of someone important. Try as she might, however, the true Academies and places of learning were forever out of her reach, with no family name or money to speak of to give her a chance to be noticed. Her chance came, in the end, out of charity. Description Appearance At first glance, Eliza certainly has never come across as anyone threatening. Short, slim, and not apparently atheltic, she is dark haired, dark eyed, and often forgettable in a crowd. Her elven heritage ensures there's some beauty to her features, but she's far from exceptional, and relies on her masterful skill with various makeups and disguises to give her greater gifts, if such is ever needed. She keeps her hair short and ready to be tied back, to better suit the myriad wigs she has been known to use, and if given the chance to make use of her own fashion, is rarely seen in anything resembling a dress- Eliza always prefers a shirt and trousers, with a variety of waistcoats, jackets, and hats to add a little flair. She is a woman who can, given enough time, look as plain and unassuming, or as vibrant and enticing, as she desires. Personality Eliza's most defining trait is her curiostity, and her desire to understand all secrets that are placed before her. This desire isn't consuming, and she can certainly temper it with caution as is often needed in her profession, but if secrets are kept out of her hands for long enough she will inevitably start trying to piece the truth together on her own. She firmly believes in the value and power of such secrets, and is happy to keep such to herself, but she wants such power to always be in her own hands, not someone elses. Eliza is also a meticious planner, whenever she can afford to be, always preferring to be extremely overprepared to a dangerous situation than in any way underprepared. Detail-orientated, focused, and capable under pressure, her skillset and love of specialist tools suit this method well. Increasingly so, however, she has been having to deal with a need for improvisation, and has been working to grow her talents at adapting her tools to the ever-changing nature of her work. Finally, Eliza has always been marked by a quiet disatisfaction with any authority she deems unjust or foolish, especially if such authority is born from nobility. This often takes the form of sarcasm, sharp words, and a general preference for upsetting the arrogant, should the opporunity arise, as well as aiding the downtrodden and offering a little awkward empathy to the suffering. This attitude had to be kept quiet in the work she was forced to carry out for the Eyes of the King, but never truly left her, and she often challenged her superiors or improvised beyond their typical interests. This distaste for those who would have her serve blindly, combined with her attention to detail and burning curiosity for secrets, led her down a path of interest that her superiors had either little interest in, or a vested interest in keeping quiet- which only furthered her drive to find what she considered to be a grand conspiracy that she was slowly piecing together. Relationships Captain Ivellios Nailo When I first read the report in Ivellios Nailo, I knew what to expect. A man hardened by war, a consumate soldier, and a hard bastard when he needed to be. Now I know him, I can't say he isn't all of these things, but he's also a hell of a lot more, and I'm glad to know him. '' To Eliza, Ivellios is the trusted comrade she never thought she'd find in her line of work. He's smart, tactically adept, and a damn fine marksman, but none of those reasons would make him unique in her life. He's also a fine engineer, which she can respect, and a background in espionage that she can certainly relate to, but neither of those facts are what seems to connect Eliza to him either. What marks him out as special to her is that he's still kind, soft-tempered, and maybe, deep down, in need of friends he can trust. Maybe that mutual need for someone to trust wholeheartedly is what drew Ivellios and Eliza to bond as swiftly as they did. Either way, despite the short time they've known each other, Eliza feels she can rely on Captain Nailo to have her back when she needs it, and whether he knows it or not, she knows he could expect her to do the same. Its been a long time since she's had this kind of friend. Hieronymus the Liar ''I expected Heironymus Thughduhm, the scandalous exile of a mighty household and a roguish flirt by reputation, to be a dashing and charming man of perhaps little wits. When I met him, though, he was neither flirtatious nor roguish, and was instead deeply troubled by many secrets. I hope he works this shit out- he sounded fun in the reports. Hieronymus remains something of a mystery to Eliza. While she had as full a knowledge of his past as any outsider could ever hope to have going into their meeting, and knew fully well the kind of reputation he possessed at home and overseas, he proved to be an ever deeper enigma. She met a deeply troubled man, hounded by personal struggles and the difficulties of the life he seems to have chosen, or been forced to, lead. His talents are mysterious in nature, his charm tarnished by deep wounds left in his psyche, and he displayed a level of distrust that would more befit a hardened spy than the romantic dilettante he seemed to have been known to be. Someone she'd like to know better, for certain, not least because he seems like someone that it would be desperately facinating to understand. Ryn'lo Fesh I knew Ryn'lo Fesh was a dangerous man from the reports, but in person the level of peril he represents became ever clearer. As callous and merciless as I know him to be, his charm is something even I struggled to ignore, and I can be certain that his talents at hiding the intention behind his words outweigh my ability to determine the truth. Never turn my back on him. Ryn is the kind of man Eliza knows she has to never trust, never offer any good faith to, and never allow too close to her- but even she cannot deny that the man's talents for wordcraft are such that its hard to ignore. He's certainly amusing, charming, and persuasive in a way that would make him easy to like if he chose to to be so, but that particular spell of words won't find much purchase in her now she has seen him wholeheartedly admit to deeds that had only been the work of rumour in the reports on the man. He's a dangerous meglomaniac driven in equal part by a delusion of granduer and a scrabbling, desperate need to always come out on top, and if her ability to read through his intent cannot be trusted, she'll simply have to assume his every word hides some greater meaning or corruption. Xanaphia If Ryn'lo Fesh represents an insideous, creeping peril, Xanaphia is the danger one can't fail to notice. She and I have shared few words, but every moment I'm near her I can see the lethality of her talents, and her readiness to kill. So calm, so cool, so dangerous, this is a woman that only a fool would take their eye off of. While they've shared few words, Eliza is all too aware of how lethal Xanaphia has been proven to be. Of all the Defenders, it was she that Eliza bore most witness to the lethal talents of as they moved together through the fighting of the Summit, and her ability to carve through her monstrous opponents without even breaking her stride was duly noticed. Of greater concern was her displayed skills to move unoticed into places Eliza had considered secure, and how close she must've been to her when she met with Heironymus, entirely unnoticed even as she watched. Her association with dangerous criminals in the Keysmiths compounds the issues that make her extremely unsettling to be around for Eliza- but even then, she can't help to admit that the roguish Drow's obvious skills and unfazed demeanour are compelling in their own strange way. Isolde La'Fey The favoured scion of House Arken is a charming woman who hides more secrets than even the Eyes could hope to find. I find it hard to imagine her perspective and her origin as a person made by the very forces she now seeks to thwart, let alone now knowing she has taken the care of a child of that very same origin. I suppose I feel sorry for her, and hope she makes it out of all of this safely. Eliza finds the whole circumstance around Isolde's homonculus origin difficult to wrap her head around. She being a person created by another is certainly unusual, but thats relatively easy to understand in a world where sapient constructs are active participants in society. Its her association with the Black Hand, and their obvious desire to control those like her, that is of a greater concern- to Eliza, it seems like due thought has not been given to the dangers of Isolde's involvement with facing them, and certainly not to the possible dangers of and to the child she cares for. Despite this, Eliza still hopes Isolde succeeds with the struggles of her life and the future- she understands the need to throw off the limitations given to you by others, and would be happy to see Isolde achieve the peace and comfort that has long been held back from her. Yvelda There's very little in the reports about Yvelda. Her origins and her abilites are mostly unknown to those who watch her, and she seems to have been the subject of little note to previous observers. Personally, I find her earnest kindness and forthrightness deeply refreshing, and I seem to be finding myself liking her and even trusting her more and more. Despite having spoken little, Eliza holds a fair ammount of affection for Yvelda, who's sweet nature and kind heart have proven eminently charming to a person who's lived a life surrounded by mysterious and deceptive people. To a spy, those who lack false intention and wear their heart on their sleeve are something of a novelty, and Eliza, not herself being a figure of cruelty, sees such honesty and goodness as something to be cared for, not taken advantage of. Strength of arms and softness of heart make for a fine ally and perhaps, given enough time, a stalwart friend. Only time can tell. Alexander Septus Penteron Character Information Notable Items Abilities Feats Racial Abilities Class Abilities * Example ** Exampleir Example *Example